Separation
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Sam is 18 and he and John had their big fight. When Sam leaves, though, he gets himself captured by a dangerous demon and John has to set aside his issues with Sam and work with Dean to find his son before it's too late. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I should be doing homework because I have a test tomorrow, lol, but SN is so much more fun! Plus I've always wanted them to elaborate on John and Sam's fight. I probably won't get any reviews for this cause it's like my hundreth SN story but oh well...I still want to write it lol.

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**"I can't believe how obssessed you are with finding this thing!" Sam had shouted. He and John were now in a full blown fight. Dean had watched from the sidelines as it continued to escelate and escalate. John and Sam always fought, it was sort of their thing, but it was never _this _bad before. It started as soon as Sam said he got a full scholarship to Standford and John said he couldn't go.

"Even if you find it, mom's dead, dad! You couldn't save her and sooner or late you're going to have to deal with that!"

A hand struck Sam's face. Dean stared in shock at his father who had hit his brother in front of him. John lowered his hand. Sam just stood there as the sting grew. Sam's breathing grew heavier.

He grabbed the duffle bags and the touched the doorknob.

"You leave, don't expect to be welcomed back," John said in a low and threatening voice.

"Come on Sammy," Dean pleaded softly. He had to speak up, This was getting far too serious for his liking. "Don't do something stupid."

Sam sighed.

"I can't...I can't turn down a scholarship Dean..." He looked at his father sadly in his eyes. "I'm not you," he added. "Nor do I ever want to be."

"You made that clear," John said, trying to steady his shaking voice. With those harsh words exchanged, Sam walked out of the motel.

Sam stood there for a few moments as he heard the door slam shut and click behind him. He closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek as he heard his father locking the door behind him. He shivered. It was colder than he thought. But he gritted his teeth and took his bag and walked down the dark and empty street by himself. He could feel Dean's eyes watching him from the window.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he mumbled. "But I have to do this."

* * *

Dean watched his brother diappear into the darkness.

"Aren't you being a little harsh with him?" He asked, trying to control the tremor in his voice.

John sighed as he loaded the weapons.

"Sam made his choice, Dean. He choose school over his family."

"But why couldn't he go to school?"

John stared at him.

"You know why. We always need back ups on our hunts. We need him here and he turned his back on his family. That's all there is too it. Now, I don't want to hear his name spoken anywhere near me now, you got that?"

Dean slowly nodded.

"I'm going to bed," he said stiffly, trying to control his rage. He went into the room that he used to share with Sam. It seemed so empty now. Blinking back tears, he was _not _a crier, he laid down and turned his back on the bed that once belonged to his brother.

* * *

Sam continued to walk down the road. It was a few miles before the large bus station. There he would have to spend the night, but it was going to take him forever to walk there. He frowned. It would be a lot easier to get there if he hitchhiked. He used the single for hitchiking. A lot sooner than he expected someone pulled over.

"You need a ride, kid?" An older man asked. Sam smiled as he lookd down at the window.

"Yeah, to the bus station a few miles from here."

"Well, hop in!"

Gratefully Sam obeyed.

"Look, I really appreciated it, Mr..."Sam's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, I don't now you're name. I'm Sam." He held out his hand. The man grinned. Sam liked the vibe he was getting from this person.

"Name's Jack Higgins," he said and shook Sam's hand.

"Really, again thanks. I'm sorry if this is any trouble," Sam told him and when he turned his back to get the seatbelt on the man's eyes flashed yellow.

"It's no trouble at all," Jack whispered slowly. "Sam...."

**TBC**

**If anyone wants me too lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Wow, people actually reviewed! lol.

**Okay, John is kind of hard to write in this chapter, to get to show that he still cares about Sam in a believable way.

* * *

**

Dean couldn't sleep. There was an uneasy pit in his stomach. He didn't like Sammy being out in the cold, alone in the dark. With hardly any weapons. Did Sam even remember to pack a gun? What if something attacked him? How would they know? He tried to turn off those thoughts, but it was impossible. He finally got up and stared out the window.

"Why'd you have to be so stupid, Sammy?" He sighed, and shook his head. Intense anger at his father rose inside of him. He didn't like feeling it. He was hardly ever angry at his father. But the image of John hitting Sammy, of locking the door on the kid kept on entering Dean's mind.

"Dean?" John knocked on the door. "I got a trace of where that demon's heading next. Come on, let's go." His voice was grim and stiff.

"Shouldn't we wait for a while?" Dean pleaded desperatly and John frowned.

"Wait for what?"

"You know...in case..."Dean's voice trailed off, unsure of if he could say Sam's name. But John knew what he was talking about.

"He's not coming back, Dean," said John. "He's probably long gone from here."

"I doubt it, it takes a while to walk to the bus station," Dean muttered. "But..."He sighed. "I'm just worried that something's going to happen to him," he mumbled. "He's out there by himself..."

"By choice," John reminded him gently. "And Sam knows how to defend himself."

"Yeah...but did he bring any weapons with him? What if some sort of monster attacks him or something? We both know what comes out at night. And he's by himself..."

"Dean, I saw Sam pack a gun," John told him slowly. "And," he added quietly. "I put a rifle in his duffle when he wasn't looking, one that was filled with rock salt."

"You?" Dean looked confused. "You kicked him out-"

"That doesn't mean I stop worrying," John said in a gruff voice. "That doesn't mean I don't want to hear about him getting hurt, Dean."

"But you..."Dean swallwed, unsure of what to say. The anger he felt for his father was now mixed with confusion.

"Dean, I need you on top of your game," John told him, briskly changing the subject. "Are you going to come with me, or am I doing this one alone?"

Dean remembered how thrilled he was when John first started to take him on hunts. How he felt John finally saw him as a man and not a little kid. How he was useful beyond taking care of Sammy. He didn't want to dissapoint his father either. So slowly he nodded and casted one more glance at the window before leaving the room.

* * *

"What are you doing out here, in the middle of no where, at night?" Yellow Eyes, disguised as Jack, asked smoothly. Sam caughed.

"Oh um....my dad and I had a bit of a blow out," he sighed. "Long story out, I left and I'm not welcomed back."

"Really?" Yellow Eyes stared intently at Sam. "I would have thought John would have been more protective of his boys."

Sam stiffened at the mention of his father's name. He looked at the driver sharply.

"I never told you my father's name," he said, his voice shaking. He touched the handle of the door. His eyes widened as the man's eyes flashed yellow.

"No," he laughed smothly. "You didn't."

Sam struggled to push the door open but it was stuck. Before he knew what was happening Yellow Eyes placed his hand on Sam's face, causing Sam to collapse.

* * *

John started the Impala and drove silently down the road. Dean stared out the window, hoping to see Sammy walking on the side of the road somewhere.

Suddenly John's new cell phone, he had recently gotten both boys a cell as a away of communication, rang. John frowned, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"You better listen and do everything I say, John Winchester, if you want your son Sam to stay alive," a cold voice answered. John stiffened.

"Who the hell is this?!" He snapped. Dean glanced at him sharply.

The voice chuckled.

"I'm the one that killed your wife, John," the voice hissed. "And now I have your son, so you better do what I say. Unless you want to bury Sam yourself."

Anger and fear clouded John's face as one of his worst fears was coming true, the demon that at killed Mary was now after one of his children...

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so hopefully it didn't suck too badly! lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, more people reviewed than I expected. Yay! :)**

**I'm sort of playing with what John knows here. Because he told Dean he might have to kill Sam we all know he knows stuff, we just don't know how much.

* * *

**

John clutched his face.

"You bastard," he said, his voice shaking. "You hurt Sam..."

"Now why would I want to hurt Sam?" Azazel asked calmly. "I have such plans for the kid. More than he knows."

John's face clouded with anger. He had learned what Azazel was known for, dropping demon blood into babies. That was the only reason John could think for why Azazel was leaning over Sam's crib. The thought of demon blood inside one of his children disgusted him. Dean was watching him intensely as soon as he said something about hurting Sam.

"What...what do you want?" He said slowly.

"I want you to come to me," Azazel said. "To Sam. Without weapons of course, but weapons are uesless for me anyway."

"Why?" John snapped.

"I'm letting you see your son again, Johm I wouldn't press my luck," Yellow Eyes snarled. John closed his mouth from a sharp retort. This demonicsonofabitch was right. He shouldn't push his luck when Sam's life was on the line. Azazel than told John the location.

"Oh and John? Bring Dean too. Let's make this one big happy renunion."

John's throat closed as he turned off the cell and turned the car around.

"Dad, what's going on?" Dean sounded scared.

"The thing that killed your mother has Sam," John said grimly and Dean's eyes widened.

"What the-"

"And he wants us to go to where he has Sam."

"Why?" Dean looked honestly confused.

"I don't know," John said slowly. "All I know is that your brother's life is in danger."

With that he pressed the gas pedal.

* * *

Sam groaned as he woke, finding himself pinned to the floor, but nothing was holding him to the ground. He blinked as he looked around. There was Jack, who he knew was some kind of demon now, pacing back and forth.

"Sorry I hit you in the head so hard, Sammy," he apologized. Sam caughed and groaned some.

"The name's Sam," he growled. The demon laughed sorry.

"I do apologize, _Sam." _Suddenly Azazel stiffened as he heard a door slam shut. "That's them," he whispered gleefully. Still disoriented Sam looked even more confused, and slightly more terrified than before.

"Who's them?"

"I invited your father and brother along, I hope you don't mind." Yellow Eyes smiled at the look of horror on Sam's face.

"Sammy?!" Sam could hear Dean's voice calling him, panic in it.

"Where is he, you sonofabitch!" John roared in a kind of tone Sam never heard his fahter use before. It startled him more than a little. "Show you're face, you bastard!"

"I'm in here John," Azazel called with a yawn and moved Sam's body suddenly, from a distance, to the wall; pinning Sam to the brick. Sam struggled to get loose from the invisible bondage but it was impossible. His head still ached.

John and Dean turned the corner and found them. John's heart seemed to quiver when he saw Sam pinned to the wall. Dean felt physically sick.

"Sam," he breathed and started to rush towards his brother.

"Not so fast, Dean," Azazel said, throwing Dean against the wall.

"Dean!" Sam and John cried out at the same time.

"I want to do a little demonstration first," Azazel than said quietly with a twisted smile. "Before the big finale." He turned to Sam. "Ready?" He lowered his eyes to his stomach as Dean stood up shaking, John helped him to his feet as they watched Sam helplessly. Sam began to groan and twist on the wall and than a fullblooded scream erupted from his mouth as blood spilled from his stomach.

John tried to move, and so did Dean. But both were glued for the floor. All they could do now was watch helplessly as Sam was tortured in front of their very eyes.

**_Do you still like it? Hate it? Let me know! _**


End file.
